


Showering You with Love

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Orgasm, Top Ash Lynx, Tumblr Prompts, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash decides to shower Eiji with love.





	Showering You with Love

“Oof!  Ash!”  Eiji squirms under Ash who has him pinned to the bed.

“What?”  He plants light, teasing kisses all over Eiji’s face.

“What are you doing?” He giggles and tries to push Ash away.

“I’m just showering you with love,” Ash replies before moving to Eiji’s neck.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Eiji can feel the heat blooming on his cheeks as sparks of pleasure begin to go off wherever Ash’s lips touch him.  “And I appreciate the gesture, but what’s the occasion?”

“I had a good day today.  Is that not a good enough occasion?”

“No, It’s fine.  I was just wondering is all.”

“Eiji!  I’m so horny!” Ash whines, grinding down on Eiji’s crotch.

“Then do something about it,” Eiji replies with a chuckle.

Letting out a grumble, Ash yanks Eiji’s shirt over his head before getting rid of his own.  Their pants and boxers aren’t far behind, landing on the floor in a heap.  Wrapping his hand around his own member, Ash begins attacking Eiji’s neck.  “Mmm, Eiji, you taste so good!”

Eiji’s breath hitches as his cock begins to harden.  “Y-yeah?”  He wants Ash to touch him.

“Yeah,” Ash groans.  He mouths down Eiji’s chest.

Eiji’s hips thrust up into the air as Ash sucks one of his nipples into his mouth.  “Ngn!  Ash!” He moans, pleasure shooting straight to his dick.

“What do you want, Eiji?” Ash asks, pulling away to smirk at his boyfriend.

“Please touch me!” He whines breathlessly, humping the air.

“Why would I do that when you told me to take care of myself?” He replies with a cheeky grin before it’s cut off with a groan as he swipes his thumb over the tip of his cock.  He leans back down and reattaches himself to Eiji’s chest.

Eiji’s back arches as a loud moan spills from his lips.  His hands fist the sheets beside him as he tries to anchor himself as Ash begins leaving hickeys all across his chest.  “Please, Ash!  Please!” He begs.

“Come on, baby.  You know you want to cum,” he murmurs against Eiji’s chest.  Gently biting onto the end of Eiji’s nipple, Ash pulls back and stretches it out.  A shrill moan leaves Eiji’s mouth when Ash lets go and blows over the abused nipple.  He does it again, this time on the other side, before moving up to Eiji’s neck.  “Gods, baby.  I’m gonna cum,” he grunts, feeling his orgasm coming on as he swipes his thumb over his tip again.

“Please!  Please!  Please!  Please!” Eiji chants.  “Ash, please!”

“C-cumming!”  He grunts and cums all over Eiji’s chest and abdomen.

Eiji wails out a moan himself, his back arching, before slumping onto the bed breathing heavily.

Ash smirks.  “Did you just cum?” He asks.

“Shut up!”  Eiji pouts and attempts to turn on his side.

Stopping him by laying on top of Eiji, Ash nuzzles him.  “Aw!  Don’t be like that!  I like that I can make you cum without touching you!”

“Go away, Ash.”

“No.”

“Go away!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Ugh, you’re such a child!”

Pecking Eiji on the lips, Ash smiles at him.  “I love you, Eiji.”

Not able to hold back his smile, Eiji pecks him back.  “I love you too, Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 15...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
